Alvin's Gotta Kiss The Girl
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Sha la la la la la la look oh wow! It ain't a game, no how! He went and kissed the girl!


**_In the song, Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman use the name 'Vanessa' because it is their daughter's name, so I think. But I chose to use a more familiar name instead, since I don't really know who she (Vanessa) is. So, enjoy this story, I think it is awful cute. Here's the youtube link, Simon sings it really well! I pictured something like this play out when I heard it, so like usual, I wrote it down._**

**_NOTE: This is the CARTOON versions of them!!!_**

.com/watch?v=w4qqayL9QA8

**_-Kura-Yami nakusshite Hikari na_**

* * *

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were standing on the sidewalk in front of their house. They started walking, the silence peaceful, until Theodore stopped abruptly, Alvin bumped into him, then Simon bumped into Alvin.

Theodore gasped and smiled. "There's your girlfriend, Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed, pointing at a pretty auburn haired girl sitting on a bench diagonal from where they were. Alvin looked at her, then glared at Theodore, blushing.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Alvin insisted.

"You know you want her to be!" Theodore said with a smile, he pushed Alvin towards where she was. "Go on! Kiss her!" Alvin didn't budge.

"There you see her!" Simon sang, putting his arm around Alvin's shoulders. "Sitting there across the way! She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her!" Simon went onto Alvin's other side, both hands on his shoulders. "And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl!" Alvin's blush deepened.

"No I don't!" Alvin insisted, folding his arms.

"Yes you want her! Look at her, you know you do!" Simon resumed singing, pointing at her, then resting his hand back on Alvin's shoulder.

"Do not!" Alvin looked away from her.

"Possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her! It don't take a word. Not a single word, go on and kiss the girl!" Simon pushed him lightly, making him switch his feet, positioning them so he didn't go anywhere.

"Absolutely not!" Alvin snapped.

"Sha la la la la la la my oh my! Look like the boy too shy! Ain't gonna kiss the girl!" Simon sang. "Sha la la la la la la ain't that sad!? Ain't it a shame, too bad. He gonna miss the girl!" Simon led Alvin ahead.

"Alvin!" Theodore said, getting his attention as they walked. "What are you waiting for? Kiss her!" Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"The thoughts disgusting!" Alvin shuddered.

"He's just shy." Theodore and Simon nodded.

"Afraid she doesn't like you, eh Alvin?" Simon asked, they stopped at the corner, not far from where she was. She was still in full view.

"How could she not like me?" Alvin asked.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other, then at Alvin, their eyebrows arched. "Easy." They said in unison.

"Now's your moment." Simon resumed singing, standing behind Alvin and making him face her. "Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon. No time will be betteeeer!" Alvin lowered his arms and looked to the side. Simon leaned into his ear. "She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl."

Alvin shifted only his eyes and looked at her, blushing again.

"Sha la la la la la la don't be scared. You got to look prepared! Go on and kiss the girl!" Simon pushed him and Alvin involuntarily stepped forward out of not expecting the action. He planted his feet down firmly and stopped any further movement. "Sha la la la la la la don't stop now! Don't try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl!"

"Guh-ross!" Alvin exclaimed, shaking his head and stepping back, making Simon step back as well.

"Sha la la la la la la float along and listen to this song! This song say kiss the girl! Sha la la la la la la the music play. Do what the music say! You got to kiss the girl!"

"Oh! Yuck!" Alvin snapped, stepping back again.

Simon sang in his ear, "You wanna kiss the giiirl! You got to kiss the giiiiiiirl!" Then stepped back.

"Oh Brittany!" Theodore called. Alvin looked in shock back and forth between Theodore and Brittany. She looked over at them. "Alvin has something for you!"

"Shut up, Theodore!" Alvin hissed.

Theodore gasped. "You said the 's' word!" Alvin put his hands on his cheeks in shock as he saw her coming over.

"Oh my gosh! She's coming over!" His voice laced with disbelief.

"Alvin and Brittany! Sittin' in the tree!" Simon and Theodore sang in unison, walking away, leaving him behind.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!" Alvin hissed.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They resumed taunting him. Alvin followed them, looking back to see she was still coming over.

"Stop it!" Alvin snapped.

"First comes love. Then comes marriage." They continued.

"And then Death! I mean it guys!" Alvin said through clenched teeth.

"Then comes Alvin with a baby carriage." They laughed.

"Alvin?" came a soft voice. Alvin stopped and turned slowly, looking into pretty light blue eyes. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. His brothers stopped and looked back. She merely blinked. Alvin looked back at his brothers for help. They only motioned for him to 'go on' with their hands.

Alvin looked back at her to see she had looked down. He blinked, lowering his arm. The song Simon had sung was stuck in his head. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Brittany?" She looked up at him. He let out a breath and went over to her, filling the gap.

"You think he'll actually do it?" Theodore asked Simon.

"Looks like it." Simon whispered.

Brittany blinked and blushed faintly. Seeing her blush made Alvin do so as well. Tilting his head to the side, he quickly pecked her lips and stepped back. Both appeared shocked at what he had done. She slowly lifted her hand to her lips.

"He did it!" They heard Simon and Theodore exclaim. Alvin and Brittany looked at them, seeing them holding hands and spinning in a circle chanting, 'he did it!' over and over again. Alvin chuckled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Brittany again.

She was smiling. She hopped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his again, in a firmer kiss. Alvin blinked in shock, his hands up. He heard his brothers' chanting stop, and they both gasped. Feeling her tense up and almost pull away was what made Alvin react. He wrapped his arms around her upper back and leaned into her and the kiss, closing his eyes. Her body went almost completely limp against his.

The chanting started up again, but they were saying something different. "Alvin and Brittany! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Alvin with a baby carriage!" Alvin and Brittany pulled back from the kiss. She hid her face against his sweater, blushing brightly. Alvin smiled down at her and chuckled.

"Sha la la la la la la look oh wow! It ain't a game, no how! He went and kissed the girl! He went and kissed the giiirl! He really kissed the giiiiiirl!" Simon sang. They all laughed. Alvin pecked her forehead and hugged her.

* * *

_**Like my little:** "Sha la la la la la la look oh wow! It ain't a game, no how! He went and kissed the girl! He went and kissed the giiirl! He really kissed the giiiiiirl!" **I thought it was funny and cute! I really enjoyed writing this! It was, in my opinion, really cute! Please, tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. I really do.**_


End file.
